


Ten Kisses

by yehwellwhatever



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has ten different ways to kiss Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Kisses

Jethro has ten different ways to kiss Tony. Tony knows this, because he's counted them all.

There's the "Good morning"-kiss. This one is sweet and gentle, surprisingly enough never laced with a bad morning breath. Tony suspects Jethro gets up extra early to brush his teeth before waking him up, but he's never been able to verify his suspicions. The "Good morning"-kiss is often followed by either kiss number two, which is the "I love you"-kiss, or kiss number three, which is the "I'm gonna fuck you through the mattress"-kiss. If they have time, which only happens of their rare weekend-days off, it's followed by kiss number five. The "I'm gonna make sweet love to you till you forget your name"-kiss.

The "I love you"-kiss is passionate and loving, often combined with sweet caresses over Tony's cheek, while the "I'm gonna fuck you through the mattress"-kiss is quite the opposite with rougher, gun- and wood-calloused hands stroking over abs and back, often squeezing Tony's well shaped butt, leaving no way to misunderstand what he wants. The "I'm gonna make sweet love to you till you forget your name"-kiss is almost like the "I love you"-kiss, but the sweet caresses continues down, often landing more on the front than the back.

Kiss number four happened at work, and that's why Tony's named it the "We can't do more because we'll get caught"-kiss. It's more like a peck than a kiss, really. It happened after Tony's Corvette had been totaled in a car-chase after it had been used in a crime. They'd been in the elevator on the way down to the garage when it'd happened. It'd all been over so fast that it'd barely happened, but the small peck had brightened Tony's spirits and had held promises of things to come.

Kiss number six isn't a kiss Jethro gives him too often, and at times Tony's glad for that, because the events prior to it aren't always the best. Like when he'd been undercover as a prisoner and had to be chained to Jeffrey White, a guy who Tony happened to like, and then turned out to be a murderer and Tony nearly lost his life. Or before that, when he went out on his own on surveillance and ended up drugged in a sewer with the Marine he was looking for. He's named it the "You did great today even though I know it was hard for you"-kiss. The special thing about it is that it always, no matter what, always takes place in places where anyone can walk in on them. It's not just a peck, like the "We can't do more because we'll get caught"-kiss. It's more risky and always an undertone of desperation. If that desperation comes from Jethro or Tony himself, he doesn't know.

He's only gotten the kiss that is number eight on his list once, and he hopes never to get it again. He's named it the "If you don't survive this I'll kill ya"-kiss. He got it after that incident with the letter that gave him the plague. The kiss was probably a little more forceful than his lover had intended, considering the state Tony was in and where they were. Tony didn't mind the forcefulness as much as he minded the not so slight hint of fear. Jethro "Second B's for bastard" Gibbs never showed fear, ever. So if he was honest, that kiss had scared him more than it had reassured him. Because he didn't know what it would do to the strong man he knew to be his lover, if he _didn't_ survive. Thankfully, he had come out of the situation, if not completely the way he was before; then at least almost recovered.

The "I'm sorry for being a bastard but you know I love ya anyway"-kiss, is a kiss Tony's experienced more often than he would've liked, but has learned to get accustomed to. At times, often during trying cases, it's a more occurring kiss than the "I love you"-kiss. It's loving, caring and seeking for forgiveness at the same time. It's also the only kiss that Tony would like to be able to resist, but like the others, gives into at the first touch of lips against lips.

The tenth kiss should probably come first on his list, seeing as it's Tony's favorite, and it's also the first kiss him and Jethro ever shared. On the other hand, it has the longest name, and Tony's lucky number is ten, so it's gotten the last spot. The tenth spot. It's the "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm never letting you go"-kiss. The kiss warms his heart and soul every time he thinks about it, never mind getting it. The first time he got it was actually on Gibbs's, yes he was still Gibbs back then, doorstep. It was after the two of them and Kate nearly had been blown up by a hand-grenade, trying to help whom they'd thought at the time was a victim.

Surprisingly enough, Gibbs had practically told him to go over to his place and that he could stay there, despite having told Tony earlier that day to find another place to stay during the repairs of his building, or better yet, find a new building to live in permanently. So, the shock had been even greater when Tony met up with Gibbs, waiting for him just inside the ever unlocked front door of Gibbs's house only to be smacked up against the wall by him. Before Tony had managed to ask what the hell he was playing at, Gibbs had pressed his mouth against Tony's and was teasing his lips apart with his tongue.

Even though he'd been more than a little confused at the time, Tony had happily parted his lips to let Gibbs's questing tongue inside to play with its counterpart. The kiss matched all the emotions Tony himself felt right at that moment and had ever felt for the other man.

It had felt like hours later, yet way too soon, when Gibbs had broken the kiss, leaning his forehead against the crook of Tony's neck and gasping for air. Tony had just been about to ask what'd brought the sudden, but welcome, assault on, when Gibbs had backed away and placed two fingers on his lips to keep him from saying anything.

Looking into Tony's eyes, Gibbs had confessed how he felt about him and that life was too short to care about the rules of "Don't ask, don't tell". Gibbs had taken a chance at love, and made Tony the happiest he'd been in a long time. That's why the "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm never letting you go"-kiss, kiss number ten, their first kiss, is and will forever be Tony's favorite kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
